1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ophthalmologic model being used for explanation of an intraocular disease or an operative method in a case of an intraocular surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, several ophthalmologic models have been used for explanation of an operative method of an ocular surgery for a patient of an intraocular disease. However, it is difficult to explain substantially a detailed ocular operative method for the patient and family before the surgery, because a present ophthalmologic model is made of hard materials. Furthermore, these ophthalmologic models are arranged in a healthy eye configuration so that the patient cannot understand explicitly individual symptoms and condition of the disease, and in many cases the patient receives medical treatment with anxiety.
Therefore, several techniques have been proposed in order to solve these problems. For example, a proposal as ‘an ophthalmologic model for educational guidance of retinopathia diabetic for a diabetic patient’ (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-195741) in which condition of symptoms in the case of retinopathia diabetic can be studied visually by using plural ophthalmologic models, or ‘a crystal lens model’ (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H5-096865) in which an intraocular lens model is constructed such as to be attached and removed freely as a human crystal lens, or ‘a model eye using a water cistern’ (Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3,024,888) in which appearance of projection of incident light into water can be monitored by using models of a cornea, an intraocular lens and a retina, have been proposed. However, these proposals are good for explanation of the healthy eye configuration or of outline of the disease, and by these ophthalmologic models it is difficult to say that the patient can deepen understanding of explanation of an operative method, such as, explanation of symptoms of the sick part of the body for which the patient has particular anxiety, necessity of surgery, surgical technique, surgical degree of difficulty etc.